


The Man in a Labcoat

by chaosruby



Series: The AU collection [1]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Rick and Morty, Doggy Style, Eventual Smut, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Grandpa Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), Older Man/Younger Woman, Porn With Plot, Possessive Rick, Rick Being an Asshole, Smut, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 22:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12662829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosruby/pseuds/chaosruby
Summary: On everybody's eighteenth birthday, people around the globe wake up with a tattoo of what their soulmate will first say to them. It just so happens that Olivia bumps into her true love during her birthday celebrations and he is most definitely NOT what she expected.





	The Man in a Labcoat

**Author's Note:**

> I came across this particular AU idea a while ago on google when I was desperate for ideas on my personal story collection, but I also thought it might be cute to try and apply some of them to my favourite fandoms. This will continue to be a series of different AU's for some of my most favourite fandoms (so not all will be Rick and Morty) but I hope you enjoy them all the same! Thank you for reading~

Feeling sexier than ever, Olivia strutted around her room, posing as her best friend snapped photos on her iPhone. The two girls giggled with joy as they prepared for their first proper night out. Sophie, Olivia's best friend, had turned eighteen last month and had been waiting (rather impatiently) for her best friend's birthday so they could finally hit the night scene. They bought the shortest dresses they could find and wore the highest heels they owned, waddling around on the oak flooring like penguins on ice. 

The adrenaline rushing through their veins was fuelled by 1. The pre-drinks they had been guzzling, and 2. The thought of meeting their soulmate tonight. As soon as somebody turns eighteen, writing appears somewhere on their body to let them know the exact first words that their soulmate will say to them. The thrill of finding the man of their dreams has made this birthday night out an even greater one. 

"Oh please let me see your tattoo!" Sophie begged one last time as she watched her best friend pick up her bag, chucking her phone and lipstick inside.

"For the final time - no!" Olivia laughed, although she was becoming rather annoyed by the constant nagging, "I don't feel the need to let everyone know, you know that."

"Ugh, fine," Sophie huffed, picking up her own bag, "but you better at least tell me when you first meet him, I need to know something!"

The two girls hooked arms and left the bedroom, waving goodbye to Olivia's parents as they left the house to get into the taxi that had just turned up. The driver asked where they were going and they replied. They were going to the Vortex. It's a club only about twenty minutes away and it is very lively on a Friday night - making them even more excited. They couldn't wait to dance the night away.

They jumped out of the taxi and stood in awe at the green neon sign hanging above the building. Sophie quickly dragged Olivia to the small queue waiting outside, the two of them shivering slightly in the cool September air. 

"I wish I had brought a coat..." Sophie shuddered, rubbing her arms to keep warm.

Olivia nodded in agreement, tucking a stray piece of blonde hair behind her ear as she waited to enter the club. 

They didn't have to wait long. The buff security guard asked to see their ID - he barely gave them a glance and let them straight in, opening the door for them both. The heat of the building immediately warmed them up and they felt like they were in heaven compared to the hell that was icy wind outside. They strode further in, coming face to face with a huge dancefloor filled with dolled up girls and handsome boys all grinding up against each other. They fought their way through the crowd and stood by the bar, ordering some drinks. 

"So which one of these babes do you wish is your soulmate?" Olivia teased, sipping her drink as her eyes scanned the room.

"Oh, definitely him over there. The tall tanned stud leaning against the wall!" Her best friend gushed, pretending to fan herself, "He's so hot!"

"Oh my god, Soph, I think he's noticed you - he's calling you over! Go!" Olivia squealed, pushing her friend gently.

"I can't just leave you here, it's your birthday!" She whined, although Olivia could tell that she was desperate to go.

"Don't worry about me, I'll make some friends!" The blonde smiled warmly at her best friend, giving her a quick hug and watching her strut over to the handsome boy.

Olivia sipped her drink eagerly, finishing it quickly. She turned around to ask for another drink but somebody next to her thrust one into her hand. She looked to her left to see an older man looking at her with glazed drunken eyes. 

"I-I'm not looking for judgement, jus-just a yes or a no - d-do you want to do it doggy style with me?" The grey-haired man grumbled, taking a swig from his drink directly after.

Olivia's eyes widened and she stared at him, finding it hard to reply. She knew exactly where she had seen that exact phrase.

"Hello? Ar-are you still in there?" He snickered, waving his hand in front of her face and burping slightly.

"It depends," She finally said, leaning on the counter, "can you persuade me?"

He scoffed and replied, "We're soulmates. Tha-that's why."

"Did you already know that before you came in?" Olivia asked, shocked and rather confused.

"I'm a scientist. I have been looking for my soulmate for almost th-thirty years, going from dimension to dimension and suddenly tonight, you - you turn up on the radar. Who knew my soulmate would be some eighteen year old kid?" He sighed, downing the rest of his beer.

"I'm not just some kid," Olivia whispered into his ear, slowly trailing her hand up his thigh, "I'll prove to you that your hunt was worth it."

"Will you now?" He hummed, turning to look at her.

"Yes!" She breathed, her pale hand caressing the bulge in his pants. 

The pair stared into each others eyes for a sweet moment, making Olivia's heart beat ten times faster than normal. The man placed his hand over hers, removing it from his crotch and standing up. He kept hold of her hand as he whisked her away, taking her out to the dirty alleyway next to the club. She tried to find Sophie in the crowd but couldn't even catch a glimpse of her best friend's sequin dress anywhere in the mass of people before her.

Rubbing her arms once again, the breeze made her teeth chatter as she waited for the man beside her to do something. Which he did. He pulled out an odd-shaped gun and shot at the wall, a large green circle appeared. It was a mixture of greens, dark and light, which made it rather beautiful but Olivia was hopelessly confused. She yelped as the man grabbed her harshly, pulling her through it.

His hands covered her mouth, stopping her from screaming, as she looked at her new surroundings. She was now standing in a dimly lit bedroom rather than the cold street. She didn't even know the name of this man, he might have even seen the tattoo on the top of her thigh as she sat down and was now about to murder her. Bad thoughts swirled around her head and the older guy next to her seemed to have read her mind.

"Ca-calm down, babe. Relax. It's just a portal, I did sa--y I was a scientist." He scoffed, guiding her over to the bed. "Now, I'm Rick - and you are?"

"I'm Oliv-." She began to speak rather shyly, but came to an abrupt stop as Rick's lips came crashing against hers. 

Olivia thought about pushing him away, but the feeling of his calloused hands coming to grip her waist made her stomach feel warm and fuzzy. It was a wonderful feeling, which made her kiss back with a ton of passion.

It played out like a movie. It was almost like slow motion as his hands wandered down to the hem of her dress, breaking the kiss only for a moment to let it come up past her head. His beady eyes roamed over her curvaceous body, hungry and full of lust, before he re-connected their lips, kissing her more roughly than before. Almost needful. He hovered towards her slowly, making her lean backwards until she could feel the soft bedsheet against the back of her bare shoulders.

Rick pulled away once again, this time stripping himself of his own clothes. Olivia took this as her opportunity to rip off her bra and panties, making Rick curse to himself at the mouth-watering sight. He took his own underwear off, his big cock springing free from it's restraints. Now naked, they hungrily felt each other up as they laid next to each other on top of the sheets, snogging as if their lives depended on it. Rick even took it upon himself to trace the tattoo of his first words on her body with his finger as their lips connected desperately. 

Rick decided to make the first move. He placed his palm on her stomach and slowly pushed it down her body, his lanky fingers quickly finding her clit as his hand curved near her privates. He stroked her pussy gently, making her gasp. He slid his fingers over her entrance, smirking at how wet she had become. He made her lay back as he pushed his index finger into her already dripping core. She gasped once again and he groaned at the attractive sound. Impatiently wanting to hear it again, he quickly added another finger into the mix and once again, she let out a heavy breath that made Rick's penis harden.

Olivia tried to take his cock into her petite hand, trying to pleasure him at the same time, but he was quick to push her away.

"It's a---ll about you, baby." He whispered to her, quickening the pace of his fingers.

Having his fingers inside her felt so foreign as she had never experienced anything like it. Her mother had taught her to respect love and sex, telling her to wait until she had found the one she was destined for. Her mind was fogged with complete ecstasy and her legs felt like jelly as he curved his long fingers inside of her cunt for extra pleasure. She couldn't help but cry out as a euphoric feeling flushed through her body, her lower half tingling.

Rick's chuckles brought her back to life as he pulled his cum covered fingers from her pussy. He maintained eye contact with her as he sucked the juices from one of his fingers, moaning about how good she tasted. He pushed the other finger towards her mouth, the juices dripping onto her lips.

"Have a taste?" He begged, smiling as she opened her mouth.

Olivia slowly put her mouth around his finger, slowly sucking the sticky substance off of his skin, swirling her tongue around the thin digit as if it wasn't just his finger that she had in her mouth. This put Rick on edge. She pulled her mouth away from his finger with a small 'pop' sound, a mischievous grin on her face.

All of the dirty thoughts swam around Rick's mind as he stared at her young virgin body. He needed to be inside of her - right now.

"Get on all fours." He growled, stroking his dick at a reasonable pace.

She quickly did as she was told, her ass in the air and her hands gripping the sheets as she anticipated the pain she was going to feel for her first time. Without a word, Rick pushed the tip inside of her. He watched her face intently, watching her grimace in pain. He knew that she had to get used to it and that he had to keep going in very slowly. Yet he couldn't wait to quicken his thrusts - she was so tight. It was agonising for him to let her adjust to his size, he just wanted to fuck her so hard that she wouldn't be able to walk for a week or two.

Soon, he was balls-deep inside of her. She seemed to have taken it quite well so far, so he started off with little thrusts to keep her used to his huge cock. As soon as those cute moans erupted from her throat, he started to quicken his pace and gripped her hips firmly to steady himself. Olivia felt like her knees were going to give way from the mix of pain and pleasure, so she was glad that Rick's strong grip kept her in place or else she felt like she was going to melt. 

It was unusual for Rick to feel the urge to cum so early, and he knew that the fact that she was a tight little virgin made it even more excitable. He pulled out of her quickly and shouted for her to turn around. As soon as she was facing him, he pushed her face down to his dick and she knew exactly what to do. Olivia wrapped one hand around the base of his cock, whilst quickly taking the rest in her mouth. Her head bobbed up and down at a reasonable pace and Rick gripped her hair, forcing her to suck faster.

The familiar feeling erupted through his veins as he ejaculated into her mouth. She lapped up all of his salty liquid, taking pride in swallowing everything that he had loaded into her mouth. Rick raked his fingers through her long blonde hair, helping her up into a seated position in front of him. He placed a gentle kiss to the corner of her mouth, which made her cheeks redden slightly. 

"Come on, g-get dressed, I'll take you back to your friend." He ordered, quickly putting his clothes back on.

Olivia nodded, feeling slightly dis-heartened but also very happy at the same time, and tugged her dress back over her head after pulling her underwear on. He made another portal and this time, he didn't need to drag her through it. She walked through on her own accord and found herself in the alley they had come to before. 

The portal disintegrated behind him and within seconds, he had her pinned against the wall. His hot breath hit her face as he growled.

"I'll be com-coming back for you soon. I don't want to see you with anybody else, got that?"

"You have my word." Olivia smiled, holding his waist lightly to lean up and give the lanky man a small kiss on the lips. 

Rick cupped her cheek gently, sweetly kissing her lips over and over until he pulled away to make a portal once again. He bid her goodbye before disappearing through it, leaving her standing there with a giddy smile on her face. She made her way back into the club to find Sophie sitting at the bar alone, her eyes lit up when she saw Olivia walk through the door.

Olivia made her way over to her best friend who was wide eyed and jumping excitedly in her seat, saying how people had said they'd seen her leave with a man. Olivia just shrugged to all of her questions, saying it's none of her business. Sophie pouted but understood the fact that Olivia wanted to shield her love life. 

"Is he hot thought at least?" Sophie asked as they waited outside for the taxi to take them both home. 

"He's definitely attractive, but in a weird kind of way?" Olivia admitted, trying to find the right words to describe her new lover, "He's intelligent and it makes him look pretty handsome."

"Way to go, girl!" Sophie chimed as the taxi arrived.

They climbed in and soon enough found themselves snuggled up in bed, finally free of make up and high heels for the night. Olivia couldn't sleep because all she could think about was her lab-coat wearing soulmate. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am also truly tempted into making more chapters to this fic because I actually kind of love it! Let me know if you would like that or not! I didn't think that when I first wrote it that I would want to add anything on, but I sort of want to know what happens next and I'm the one bloody writing it lmao.


End file.
